callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The One
The One is the theme song for the Nazi Zombies map Shi No Numa. The song is used in the downloadable content trailer for'' Call of Duty: World at War ''- Map Pack 2. The song most notably appears as an Easter Egg in Shi No Numa. The song was written and music was performed by Kevin Sherwood who is one of the Treyarch Music Developers on the World at War project. The vocals in the track are by Elena Siegman. Dead Air An unlockable Achievement (Xbox 360) or Trophy (PS3) can be found by 'using the phone' in the Comm Room in Shi No Numa. Holding the respective 'Action' button (either 'X' on Xbox 360, 'Square' on PS3 or 'F' on PC) button over a few seconds consecutively and listening for the dialing noises up to three times will unlock the Easter Egg that causes 'The One' to be played in the background of the action. Also, on the Ipod touch/ IPhone version, knifing the phone starts the easter egg. This is the only musical easter egg in the iPhone version. Just before the music starts playing a zombie-like voice from the phone will whisper "I know when you're sleeping." On Xbox 360 this Achievement is worth 10 GS. "Dead Air" may be a reference to one of the campaigns in the popular zombie game Left 4 Dead - Dead Air. Lyrics thumb|300px|right All my life I've been debating, All the crows, they sit there waiting '' ''Wondering what I'm going to eat Until I have it, I can't breath '' ''I only see you on the floor, Your heart's not beating any more. '' ''My lust for you just can not wait. '' ''Your skin, it tastes like chocolate. '' ''Staring blankly at the sun. '' ''Waiting for my time to come. '' ''Your happy life, it makes me sick, '' ''All the screaming sounds like music... losing all my holy dreams, someone tell me what they mean. '' ''There's an iron smell of blood in the air, but I can't find it anywhere... '' ''I've been waiting for someone to find me and become a part of me... '' ''(Become a part of me) '' ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free... '' ''(Someone to set me free) '' ''I've been waiting for... '' ''Blood's flavor is so metallic, it's smell makes me go frenetic... '' ''Textures that I find in you is a thick viscous glue...' ''Like '' ''some nights I become so keen, with all I touch and all I see... '' ''There's an iron smell of blood in the air, and now I see it everywhere... '' ''I've been waiting for someone to find me and become a part of me... '' (Become a part of me) ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free... '' ''(Someone to set me free) '' ''I've been waiting for the one. '' ''I've been waiting for someone to find me and become a part of me... '' ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free... '' ''Oh... I've been waiting for the one. '' ''I've been waiting for the one... '' ''I've been waiting for someone... '' ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me... (And Set me free) '' ''I've been waiting for.... '' ''I've been waiting for someone to find me and become... '' ''a part of me... '' ''Oh... I've been waiting for you... to come here... and kill me... '' ''and set me free... I've been waiting for..... Yeah!! '' ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me... '' ''And set me free I've been waiting for... Trivia * The entire track has a playtime of 4 minutes and 47.5 seconds. * The Nazi Zombies characters will break the Fourth wall when this Easter egg is activated. If one plays as Dempsey and triggers the Easter egg, he will say "What, are they going to put a music Easter egg in every map now?", while Nikolai says "Another music Easter egg, I like this!". Takeo says "I have discovered a mighty Easter egg of honor!" Richtofen says "Oh an Easter egg that plays music! How wonderful!" * The line "I know when you're sleeping" comes from Lullaby For A Dead Man, the Musical Easter Egg for Verrückt. * The song has an intro of 43 seconds. The intro is quite silent, and if the sound settings in the game are not set so that musics are louder than other voices, it may be difficult to actually hear it. * It sounds as if this song is sung from a Zombie's perspective of view. *This song has a sense of sadness that the singer is a zombie, evidenced by the line "I've been waiting for you to come here, and kill me, and set me free!" This is sung as a hopeful yet depressing tone which implies that zombies are tortured and desperate souls that yearn to have their pitiful half-life ended. *It is odd, though, how zombies want the player to set them free, and at the same time they try and kill the player. Although, the attempt to kill the player may not be of its own will. It may just be its nature. * It may just be instinct, or that the people have no control of what they are doing, being trapped within their own mind, as it were. * Possibly the fact that Samantha Maxis is controlling the zombies, mainly for revenge against Edward Richtofen * It could also be that the zombies, unable to communicate their want of death, attack the characters knowing they will fight back. Possibly killing the zombie. * The final theory is that the zombies are always feeling a constant hunger, with lines such as, "Blood's flavor is so metallic, it's smell makes me go frenetic" and "My lust for you just can not wait. Your skin, it tastes like chocolate" and are drawn, like in a bloodlust, to consume the living, similar to the idea the infected in I am Legend feel, or in a way similar to drug addicts, they want to be cured, but are still addicted. This would explain why they yearn to be set free but still attack. * Throughout the song, there is a strange groaning in the background. This could be a reference to the theory that the song is sung from a zombie's point of view, due to the groaning sounding dead and demonic. * On a poem in the CIA database in Black ops, a charecter, possibly Tank says "I will not sleep again." Also mentioned are other refrences to Shi no Numa. Links * http://www.callofduty.com/intel/261 ru:The One Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Easter eggs Category:Music Category:Shi No Numa